movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
First Meeting in the Marketplace/Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang Arrested
(The next morning in the marketplace, Pazu and his gang, back in their daytime clothes, were at it again. This time the group is sitting on an awning of a fruit stand) Pazu: Ready, Yoshi, Popple, and Grubber? (Yoshi nods eagerly) Popple: Are you kidding? I was born to do this. Sharkboy: Then go for it! (Yoshi then hung over the edge with his tongue, carrying Popple and Grubber. In the stand, a Koopa King named Bowser is calling out to the crowd selling melons) Bowser: Hey, folks! Come on over and buy yourselves some great melons! (Popple chuckled and grabbed a melon. His chuckle was too loud as Bowser turned and saw him) Bowser: Hey! Put that down! Popple: Make me, ugly! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Bowser: Why, you...! I'll show you! (Bowser puts the melon he was holding down and went over to try to seize the melon away from Popple) Bowser: Get outta here and give that back, you pest! (Unknown to Bowser, during the struggle, two hands grabbed the melon Bowser was holding and disappeared with it. Bowser then won the tug of war and pulled the melon back) Bowser: That's what you get for messing with me! (Bowser goes back to the front and puts the melon on top of the stack. Then he looked confused as he remembered putting a melon he put there already. He turned at Popple, Yoshi, and Grubber, who just gave him grins) Popple and Yoshi: Bye! (Grubber blew a happy goodbye raspberry. Then they swung back up to where Pazu, the other melon thief, is at with the gang) Pazu: Good work, guys. Popple: Yeah, I know. Guys like him should pay attention to what they are doing when it comes to melons. (The gang laughed and then Sharkboy cuts open the melon with his claws. He gives the pieces to the others) Sharkboy: Breakfast is served! (In the crowd, Sheeta, Lavagirl, the Dazzlings, the Mane Seven, and Spike, still in their disguises, looked around. As they passed by a few shops, some shopkeepers called out to them) Man 1: Pots! Get a pot here! No finer pot in brass or silver, pretty ladies. Man 2: Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios! Man 3: Would the ladies like a necklace? A pretty necklace for each of you pretty ladies. (The girls and Spike smiled, charmed by this. But then Sheeta jumped as a fish is thrown into her face) Man 4: Fish! Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them! Sheeta: Uh, no thanks. We really don't need one. Lavagirl: But thank you. (The girls and Spike backed away but Pinkie Pie accidentally bumped into a fire eater, causing him to swallow his fire by accident) Pinkie Pie: Oh, excuse me! (The fire eater gulped and then belched out fire from his mouth, causing the girls' hoods to fall down. Back on top of the fruit stand, Pazu and his gang saw Spike and the girls and Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang got a funny look on their faces and smiled widely. The boys are obviously in love upon seeing Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings) Pazu, Sharkboy, and Gangreen Gang: Wow. Sheeta: (Pulling her hood back up) I'm so sorry my friend bumped into you. (After the others pulled their hoods up, they walked away. As they do, Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang looked at them in some sort of trance. Popple and Yoshi noticed this) Popple: Hey, earth to gang. Hello? Hello? (Popple waved his hand in front of Pazu and his gang trying to get their attention. Then the girls and Spike stopped by a fruit stand. They see a sad little boy trying to reach for a piece of fruit) Sheeta: Hey, are you hungry? Little boy: (Seeing Sheeta's group) Yes. (Sheeta smiled, takes an apple and gives it to him) Sheeta: Here. (As the little boy runs off with the apple happily, an angry black anthro cat with a bulldog-like face named Pete noticed and spoke up) Pete: You better be able to pay for that. (Sheeta's group turned and saw Pete glaring at Sheeta. They got shocked. They’d forgotten to bring some money with them) Rainbow Dash: Pay? Pete: No on steals from my cart! Sheeta: I'm very sorry, sir. W-We don't have any money. (Pete grabbed Sheeta by the wrist, the same wrist that she gave the little boy the apple, and pins it to the stand, much to her group's shock) Pete: Thief! Sheeta: Please! Let me go to the palace and get money from the king and queen! (Pete then takes out a big sword) Pete: You know what the penalty is for stealing?! Sheeta's group: No, please! (Pete drops his sword but Pazu's gang jumped him and Pazu stopped him, making him let Sheeta go) Pazu: Oh thank goodness, sir! Sharkboy: You found them! Ace: Thank you oh so much. (They takes Sheeta's group and scolded them) Pazu's gang: We have been looking for you! Sheeta: (Whispering) Uh, thanks. Applejack: (Whispering) But what are you doing scolding us? Pazu: (Whispering) Play along. Pete: I take it you know this girl and her group? Pazu: Sadly yes. Sharkboy: They're our sisters. Ace: And unfortunately, they are crazy. Snake: Nutty assssssss a bunch of fruitcakessssssss. (Pazu's group made the crazy sign, offending Rarity while the others got it and played along. Pete grabbed Pazu by the vest) Pete: But the leader girl said she knew the king and queen! (The gang laughed and pointed at Yoshi and Popple, trying to pick a pocket) Sharkboy: She and our sisters think that Bean Creature and the dinosaur over there are the king and queen respectively. Popple and Yoshi: Huh? (Rarity finally got the idea and she and the girls kneeled and bowed to Popple and Yoshi) Sheeta's group: Oh, you're majesties. How may we serve you? (Popple and Yoshi looked confused but a secret signal from Pazu's gang meaning 'play along' made them realize what's going on) Popple: Oh yes. You can start by.... Kissing the royal hands. (Popple holds his hands out to the girls and Spike and Yoshi, playing along, patted Sheeta on the head. Pete looked suspicious, but fell for it anyway. Ace grabs an apple from the cart and throws it to Pete) Ace: Tragic, yes. But no harm done. Pazu's gang: Yeah. (Pazu's gang go over to Sheeta's group and helped them up) Pazu: Come on, sisters. Let's go see the doctor. Sheeta's group: (Seeing a camel and playing along) Oh hello doctor. How are you? Pazu's gang: (Playing along) Not that one. (To Popple and Yoshi) Come on, you're majesties. Popple: Thank you so much. Your rulers are here to serve you this fine day. (Popple and Yoshi bowed, but a bunch of stuff, mostly what they stole from Pete's cart, fell from his bag) Pete: (Turning around) What? (Popple and Yoshi grabbed what they could and ran off with the group) Pete: Come back, you thieves! (But it was useless as the group just laughed at him as they make their escape. Meanwhile, in the secret underground laboratory beneath the palace, Myotismon and his group are there near a machine that is cooking up a storm, literally. And Fidget is running on a gear operating it, almost out of breath) Fidget: This is ridiculous! Can't we wait for a real storm? Mr. Electric: It would take a week from what I sense, Fidget! Fidget: And another thing, why do I have to run this thing? Why not have Demidevimon do it?! Demidevimon: Because you're more stronger. Fidget: You're only making me do it because you hate me! Drake: Oh, shut up! Myotismon: Enough arguing! Faster, Fidget! (Hades, with the ring given by Myotismon, puts the ring inside the machine) Fidget: Yes, Master! (Fidget ran faster. Soon a lightning bolt hit the ring and the light activated an hourglass below. The sand soon began to swirl) Myotismon: Oh, sands of time. Reveal to us the one who can enter the Cave of Wonders. (The sand in top of the hourglass reveals the Cave of Wonders entrance. As it fell through in a storm, an image appeared. Myotismon and his goons see Pazu's gang in it climbing up a ladder somewhere in Dreamgrabah, followed by Sheeta's group still in their disguises. An aura appeared around Pazu's gang in the image) Myotismon: That boy and his gang. They're our Diamonds in the Rough. Mr. Electric: That boy and his gang? Really? Hades: That is who we're waiting for? Vanitas: Precisely. Pain: So how do we get him? Panic: Yeah? How? (Fidget, however, lets go clumsily and loses his footing and gets sucked into the gears and bounces around like mad, dragging Pain, Panic, and even Demidevimon in) Myotismon: I think we should extend them an invitation to the palace, shall we? (Fidget, Pain, Panic, and Demidevimon's bouncing resulted in them slamming into the wall, looking worse for wear) Fidget: (Stunned) Fine. Pain and Panic: (Stunned) Swell. Demidevimon: (Stunned and angrily) Fidget, you idiot! Mephiles: Anyway, how do we get them? Myotismon: We'll just order Captain Hook and his men to get them.... (Myotismon laughed sinisterly as he looked at the image with Pazu's gang in it. Back in Dreamgrabah, Pazu's gang got to the top of the ladder and waited for Sheeta's group to follow) Pazu: Almost there. (Sheeta's group climbed to the top of the ladder, when Sheeta tripped and fell into Pazu's arms. The two looked at each other for a few seconds or so. But then they let go and blushed) Sheeta: Thank you, for saving me from that cat. Pazu: (Blushing) Aw, it's no big deal. Lavagirl: (To Sharkboy) And you and your friends were really brave for tricking him like that. Sharkboy: (Blushing) Thanks. Dazzlings: (To the Gangreen Gang) So here's s reward for helping us. (Each Dazzling member kissed each Gangreen Gang member on the cheeks, making them blush) Gangreen Gang: (Blushing) Nothing to it. (Pazu's gang then grabbed a pole nearby) Pazu: So, this is your first time in the marketplace? (They then used the pole to get over to the next building. Yoshi just jumped over by floating a bit. Pazu's gang looked at Sheeta's group still at the other building, waiting for an answer, tossing them the pole) Adagio: Is it that obvious? Snake: Well, you do kind of ssssssstand out. (Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang looked at Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings, still in love. Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings gave them the same look. Then Pazu's gang snapped to their senses) Snake: Uh, well, you should know how dangerousssssss Dreamgrabah could be. It'sssss full of.... (Pazu puts a plank between the buildings, expecting Sheeta's group to cross over. But when he leaned down, Sheeta's group suddenly pole-vaulted over his and his gang's heads with the poles. Pazu's gang looked surprised as Sheeta's group smiled, tossing the pole back to the gang) Aria: You were saying, boys? Twilight Sparkle: We're fast learners. Pazu's gang: Right. Pazu: This way. (The group entered Pazu's gang's home, dodging beams and planks coming in) Sharkboy: Careful, watch your head. Lavagirl: So you live here? Popple: Not alone. I live here. Pazu: Yep. We come and go as we please. Applejack: It's wonderful. Sheeta: Indeed. Pazu: Not much. (Pazu then pulled the curtain back to show the view of the palace) Pazu: But we got the best view. Ace: Man, the palace looks amazing, doesn't it? (Sheeta's group frowned at seeing the palace and sat down) Sheeta: Yeah.... I guess. Sonata: (Sarcastically) Sure, it's wonderful. Pazu: I wonder what living there is like. Sharkboy: To have so many servants and valets.... Lavagirl: (Scoffs) Right and people who tell you where to go and how to dress up. Sharkboy: It's not like here. (Popple was about to eat an apple but Pazu takes it from him while Yoshi gobbled his apple up) Popple: Hey! Pazu: Yeah. Always looking for food and getting away from Captain Hook and his pirate guards. Sheeta: You are never allowed to make your own choices. Pazu's group: Sometimes you feel so.... Sheeta's group: You're just.... Both groups: Trapped. (The seven lovers looked at each other, realized that they just said the same thing. They blushed as they realized how perfect they are for one another as they looked at each other. But Pazu broke the look, grabbed another apple from Popple who was about to eat that one, and rolls it down his arm to Sheeta, who accepted) Popple: (Annoyed) You know, this isn't trying my patience! Pazu: (Ignoring Popple) So where are you and the girls from? Sheeta: Does it matter? Trixie: We ran away and we're not going back anytime soon. Pazu: Why's that? Pazu's gang: Yeah? Why? (Sharkboy takes a bite from his apple and gave it to Popple) Popple: Eeew! I am not taking a bite out of what you just bit into! Gross! (Yoshi giggled at him, until Popple gave him a dagger stare, making him stop and hum innocently. Popple then sees the apple Sheeta hasn't taken a bite out of yet and snuck over to it. Meanwhile, Pazu's gang and even Yoshi came over and sat next to Sheeta's group) Sheeta: (Sighs) My parents are forcing me, my sister, and five cousins here to get married. Lavagirl: And we're not ready yet. Dazzlings: Which is a bummer and it's not fair! Pazu: (Surprised) That's awful. Sharkboy: Nobody should force people to marry immediately when they're not ready. Gangreen Gang: Tell me about it. (Pazu's gang then spotted Popple trying to seize Sheeta's apple after Yoshi noticed and pointed it out) Pazu's gang: Popple! (Popple jumped back and yelled in an offensive Italian language, much to Ace's surprise, since he's Italian heritage) Starlight: What's his problem? Sheeta: What did he say? Ace: Uh, Popple said.... (Smiles) That's not fair. Popple: (Surprised) What? (The Dazzlings smiled a knowing smirk while Sheeta, Lavagirl, Spike, and the Mane Seven giggled and smiled softly) Adagio: Oh he did, did he? Ace: Of course. Sonata: (Playfully) Did Popple say anything else? Ace: Only that he wishes there's something he could do to help. Pazu's gang: (Nods) Yeah. Yoshi: Yep, yep! Popple: (Mumbling angrily) You're not fooling them, kids. Dazzlings: Well, tell him that's very.... Sweet. Sheeta's group: Yeah.... (Pazu and Sheeta, Sharkboy and Lavagirl, and the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings looked at each other and leaned forward, about to kiss. But then they were interrupted when a familiar voice shouted out) Hook: There you are! Both groups: They found us! (Looks at each other) They're after you? (Hook and his men and even Leatherhead advanced as Pazu's gang goes to a nearby window) Sheeta: Oh no. My parents must have sent them! Pazu's gang: (Holding their hands out) Do you trust us? Sheeta's group: What? Pazu's gang: Do you trust us? (Sheeta's group hesitated but then took each of Pazu's gang members' hands) Sheeta's group: Yes. Pazu's gang: Then jump! (They jumped out the window and landed in a pile of salt below. They got up and tried to escaped but ran into Hook) Hook: We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rats? (But Yoshi and Popple appeared and pulled the captain's hat over his head, blinding him once more. Popple and Yoshi tried to hold on while both groups make their getaway. But unfortunately, Hook's men and Leatherhead are blocking the only way out, even though Leatherhead was secretly reluctant on catching them. Then Hook grabbed Popple and Yoshi and threw them into a nearby vase. Once cornered, the pirate guards seized Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang) Hook: Now you're going to the dungeon, boys! Pazu: Let go of us! Sheeta: (Punching Hook in the arm) Let them go, Captain Hook! Sheeta's group: Yeah! Hook: Well, what do you know? A bunch of street mice! (Hook laughed as he threw Sheeta's group to the ground. This made the princesses and their friends and even Leatherhead angry) Leatherhead: Street mice or not, that is no way to shove ladies! Hook: I don't care! (Sheeta's group angrily got up and pulled their hoods back) Sheeta: Let those boys go by the order of the princess! Lavagirl: Her sister! Dazzlings: And their cousins! (Hook, his men, and Leatherhead gasped and bowed down, forcing Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang to bow as well) Hook: Princesses Sheeta, Lavagirl, and the Dazzlings. Pazu's gang: (Looking up) The princesses? Popple: (From inside the vase as he pulled himself and Yoshi free) The princesses? Smee: I'll be darned. They sure fooled us! Leatherhead: Now, you understand you shouldn't have pushed...?! Hook: (To Leatherhead) How was I supposed to know?! (To Sheeta's group) What are you doing outside of the palace with your friends? And with those street rats? Sheeta: That is none of your concern! Lavagirl: Now do what we commanded! Dazzlings: Release them at once! Leatherhead: Well, we would, you're highnesses. Hook: (Cutting him off, much to Leatherhead's annoyance) But we have been ordered to arrest them by Myotismon and his men. You better take this up with them. (The pirate guards then dragged Pazu, Sharkboy, and the Gangreen Gang away, bowing as they leave) Sheeta's group: (Furiously) Oh trust us. We will. (And with that, they left) Coming up: As Sheeta's group confronts Myotismon and his men, they were easily tricked into thinking that Pazu's gang were already executed. Later, Pazu's gang, with some secret help from Leatherhead, Popple, Yoshi, and a mysterious crippled boy, escape the dungeon with a promise from the crippled boy that they'll be rewarded some treasure if they help find a certain lamp in the Cave of Wonders. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aladdin Fanmakes